


Loyalty

by KS_Claw



Series: Loyal Nightmares [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Nightmares, Onyx is a protective mare, Post-Movie, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onyx the Nightmare is loyal to her master and seeks a way to restore his powers. A continuation of "All is Well" and "Return to Darkness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having too much fun writing about loyal Nightmares. And we need more of those instead of just "post movie bad nightmares who are ready to murder Pitch."

I am Onyx. I am a Nightmare.

It is not something I was born as. I was once a Dream Unicorn, created by the Golden Maker, also called the Sandman. But then the Dark Maker, Pitch Black, changed it. He turned me, and other Dreams, into Nightmares.

But then, when the Guardians defeated him, we were changed back into Dreams. For a time, all seemed well.

Except it wasn't.

But that was in the past. It is the present, and I have become a Nightmare once more. It feels right to me. It feels good. But it is also a difficult task, because I am all alone.

The Dark Maker is very weak, and as a result, he is unable to leave his lair. He spends his time resting inside a cage, which over the days since my arrival has been turned into a comfortable nesting place. I have fetched pillows and blankets, without the Dark Maker needing to ask me. He appreciates the gesture, even if he does not say it out loud.

When it is dark, I go out into the night in search of Fear.

I have to be careful. The Moon is always watching, and there are Guardians about. The Sandman being the most dangerous, since he could change me back into a Dream.

I will not allow that to happen. I will never allow the Dark Maker to be left alone again.

There are other Guardians too, or their creatures at least. The little Fairies flitter through the night in search of teeth, and the sight of them reminds me of cages filled with shimmering, twittering jewelry birds, kept from their duties.

I stay out of their sight. They are not of any importance right now. I am far more interested in their past destinations.

The children sleep peacefully, with Dreams dancing over their heads. I keep my distance, not wanting to alert the Sandman of my presence. Instead, I am searching, looking for something specific that can only be found with few of the Dreams.

I take my time, reaching out with all of my senses. Most of the time I am unlucky, sensing only newborn Dreams. They ignore me, focusing on keeping their children happy and safe in their sleep, or sometimes waking up their child as a way to try and alert the Sandman of my presence. I retreat quickly at those times, usually hiding for a long while, before continuing on to the next. But once in a while, I will meet the older Dreams, the ones who like me were once changed back. They notice me, but they do not alert the Sandman. Some are alarmed, but not to the point of being hostile. Instead, some are curious and others are worried. I speak to them, reminding them of what it was like to be a Nightmare. Of our Dark Maker's gentle touches, and of the purpose we would serve. Our Maker had been trying to conquer one realm, but it had all been for a Purpose, even if others could not quite see it.

The old Dreams grow somber. Some are clearly conflicted. Like myself, they too remember the freedom of being a Nightmare, of serving the Dark Maker.

Once I have spoken with one Dream, I leave them be and move on to the next. I speak to any who shows signs of listening, while I only look in on the ones who seem to be trying to ignore me. Many of us did not like to be forced by the Dark Maker into his servitude and were therefore only too happy to be changed back into Good Dreams. I only tell them they have a choice. I will not force them to change their minds. But for the sake of the Dark Maker, I ask them to at least think about what I have told them.

That they remember what it was like Before and After.

It is a task that stretches across many nights. It is made difficult by the presence of the Sandman and the fairies. It is also made more difficult by the presence of one other Guardian: the Frost Boy. One of the old Dreams warns me about him, and I am reminded of one of my Sisters who was frozen to a rooftop. The Frost Boy is clever and cunning, I am told, and unlike my former Sisters, he will probably not hesitate to report me to the Sandman. I thank the old Dream for its warning, and continue my mission with caution.

I can not afford to let anything stop me. Especially not that Frost Boy. We all felt our Maker's pain when he tried to ask the boy to join him, only to be rejected. There has been retribution on both sides from that event, which is the only reason I resist the urge to seek out the boy and kick his miserable head in. I snort at the thought, shaking my head. Part of those feelings are remains of my Maker's sorrow.

He longs so much for a family. If my mission is a success, he will at least not be completely alone, even if Nightmares are not the kind of company he was hoping for. But it is a small start.

For now, I will protect him with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sandman comes to reclaim his Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is still biting me in the butt, but at least I managed to churn out this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

I do not know how I have been found out. If the Sandman has discovered the truth about his lost dream through his newer dreams, or if something else has been alerted of my presence. But the Dark Maker stops me before I go out this night.  
  
"Be careful, Onyx." He tells me, with a hand resting on my muzzle. "Sanderson is close by."  
  
I snort softly in alert and paw the air with a hoof. How _frustrating!_ I have work to do, and my former maker is in my way!   
  
Dark Maker is mildly amused at my irritation, but I don't mind. It's better than the lethargic melancholy he has been plagued by, which has kept him holed up in the cage. The more fear I bring, the more he wants to get up and move around.  
  
It is sadly slow work and one of the main reasons I simply can't just stay passive, even for one night.  
  
I will see my Dark Maker well again.  
  
The Sandman believes himself to be a sly one, as I find out when I search through the shadows for a safe exit. He has found any entrance to a lair, that can serve as a passage to the Dark Maker's home, and of all things have posted Dreams there. Some of them are new Dreams, loyal to their Golden Maker and his purpose. They would tell on me in an instant, should they discover me.  
  
But a few others...   
  
I recognize a manta ray as one of my former sisters, swimming in slow circles around near a lake. It gives pause when I appear, but it makes no sign of alert, outward or otherwise. Instead, it holds still, watching me as I move out of the shadows and come to a halt, watching the Dream while it watches me.  
  
We stand like that for a while, neither of us making a move. I think of how the Manta dream and I have spoken many times, since my return to the Dark Maker's side. Of how we as sisters ran across the night sky, doing our Dark Maker's work. And of how I wish that some of my former sisters would return, so that I was not alone in my duties.

How I wish that they, just like myself, will remember their Names.  
  
The Manta dream finally makes a move. It makes its decision by twisting in the air and turning its back to me, a signal telling me that it will not tell it has seen me. I snort softly, and bow my head in silent gratitude before I set off myself.  
  
I will have to be very careful from now on. I do not believe I will be this lucky the next time.  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
The Sandman must believe I am as mindless as his New Born Dreams. That I will only stay to one area, while he spreads dreams over the town of Burgess where the Dark Maker was defeated.  
  
I am not as restrained as my Dark Maker. Not where it is dark, and where there is fear.  
  
The neighbouring city becoms my hunting grounds for the night. There are Dreams here, but they are not keeping an eye out for me. And some of the children that I find have not been visited by the Sandman yet.  
  
It is tempting to get greedy. I need all the fear I can get for my Dark Maker.   
  
But greed and desperation is partially what drove my Dark Maker to his downfall. So I restrain myself, and only touch a few children, affecting their sleep. Not too much, but just enough to have them squirm and whimper under their blankets. There a little girl who had an encounter with a spider. There a boy who have tried getting close to a strange dog.   
  
Just a little fear is all I need...  
  
By the time I finish, I can tell the Sandman must have partially given up his patrol in Burgess. His ropes of Dream Sand, connections to my former siblings, now move in with a calm determination. I keep my distance, watching as the nightmare of spiders turns into dreams of butterflies, and the angry barking dog turns into a happy, yapping puppy.  
  
My own work is done. I dive into the shadows to return to my Dark Maker.   
  
As I enter the lair, I freeze at the scent of something in the lair. _The strong scent of sweet dreams!_ This I did not expect, and I quickly dive back into the shadows to avoid being spotted at once!  
  
The Sandman is here! I can hear the rustling of sand moving in a rush, the way it only does when the Sandman is communicating with others through sand language.  
  
I see him now, in the main lair with my Dark Maker. He has gone so far as bind the Dark Maker with his golden sand, and he is signing furiously at the other. My poor Dark Maker, weak as he is, does not have the strength to resist. He can only grimace in exhaustion, as well as in pain while the golden sand burns him through his already tattered robes!  
  
"I told you already..." The Dark Maker says tiredly, "I don't know where she is! I haven't been able to go anywhere in my current state. Onyx-" He is cut off by a furious sign from the Sandman, "...fine. The Dream comes and goes as 'it' pleases." He scoffs, giving Sandman a tired, dry look.   
  
The Sandman frowns, signing more at Pitch. He is so occupied by signing instead of just speaking his words, that he has somehow not sensed me, his very own former dream.  
  
Good.  
  
I move silently as much as I can through the shadows, avoiding any places that are lit up by the Sandman's golden sand. The miserable golden sandbag has the nerve to act so superior with my Maker. He has already kicked him as far down as he can. Why is violence the only answer the Guardians have!?  
  
I shake my head. Now is not the time to get angry over my Maker's old memories. Now is the time for action! I jump out of the shadows and give a loud whinney to get the Sandman's attention.  
  
He stops his verbal assault and turns to me. He blinks in shock, no doubt surprised to see me as a Nightmare once more. Then it turns furious as he turns to glare at the Dark Maker. Without warning, he lifts up the other and flings him across the lair. The Dark Maker gives a startled cry that is cut off by a hard smacking sound as he hits a cavern wall, before landing on the floor with a pained groan.  
  
I have to resist the urge to run to him. For now, I stand completely still, letting the Sandman come to me, my head lowered and my ears laying down flat.  
  
He finally flies down towards me, his face saddened as he reaches me, and he looks like he wants to do nothing more than embrace me.   
  
_Everything is going to be just fine._ His Dream voice says to me gently, _just stand still and let me help you._  
  
Just as he is about to reach out and touch my muzzle, I pull back, baring my teeth. I remember the nightmare of the dog and I now use that dog's voice to growl.   
  
_Don't touch me,_ I silently tell the Sandman. _Don't you **DARE** touch me!!_  
  
The Sandman looks surprised, before he frowns sadly.   
  
_Come now... come home._ He coaxes gently, reaching out to me once more. _Come home with me._  
  
I bare my teeth and back away, pawing in agitation at the hard stone ground. And just as I make a move to try and run, I feel the burn of a rope of golden sand around my neck and I am too startled for a moment to resist. It is all the Sandman needs as an excuse to get close before I suddenly feel his plumb bottom against my back, and the rope tying around my muzzle like a harness.  
  
I snort in wry amusement at that. So the Sandman wishes to ride me, in order to tame a Nightmare?  
  
We'll see about that.  
  
I keep still, my back itching from the feeling of the Sandman's touch on my back. He pats my flank and shushes me gently, and I feel the burn of my dark coat beginning to turn golden. Sandman frowns at the slowness of the turning, but of course he can't know that it is due to how I have recently filled myself with fear, making myself slightly resistant, though it evaporates as the purification burns through me. The transformation still aches and itches, but all the while I keep still, letting the Sandman think himself superior, letting him believe he has won.  
  
Finally, when my mane begins to turn into gold and it creeps down my neck, he lets the golden rope harness disappear.   
  
_Well done, my Dream._ He praises and for just an instant I feel a tug deep inside, a part of my dream self responding. But not in any way the Sandman had expected, judging from his sudden expression of sheer surprise.  
  
That is my chance, and I strike! I set off without warning, and the Sandman clings to the golden parts of my mane in surprise. I keep going, running and bucking in a small circle, before setting off down one of the many tunnels that exist in the Dark Maker's lair, remembering the one I first found as a Dream Sand unicorn. There are many low areas and I do my best to work on bucking the Sandman up towards them, hoping he will hit one and be thrown off my back this way.  
  
We eventually make it to another part of the massive lair, and tiring of the Sandman's burning touch, I buck sharply, causing the Sandman to get thrown up in the air. He quickly catches himself and flies up above me, cringing when I whinney at him fury!  
  
 _Don't **EVER** touch me again!!_ I snarl, but even then he still tries to calm me, tries to make me obedient despite the wild ride I just took him on.  
  
I spin around and kick out, and much to my satisfaction feel my hooves connect with the fat little dream maker. He goes flying and slams right into an old, empty cage before dropping to the ground, a circle of dizzy stars and tiny horses made of dream sand dancing above his head.  
  
I snort at the sight, before I set off through the shadows, returning to the other cave where I left the Dark Maker. I trot over to the Dark Maker, keening softly with worry when I see he hasn't moved from the spot where he landed, and I hate how I had to waste time on the Dream Weaver, before I could go to my Dark Maker's side.   
  
He groans weakly when I carefully nuzzle at him, and he grimaces when he looks up at me, no doubt being bothered by the golden light shining from where my coat has been changed. But he reaches out nonetheless, stroking my muzzle gently where the rope burned me, and I huff in relief when I feel his powers changing me once more. What gold there is of my coat once again turns black, and the itching and burning sensation has soon disappeared, much to my relief.  
  
“Good girl...” The Dark Maker sighs, before I get to work on helping him to his feet. With me kneeling down a bit, he eventually succeeds in climbing up on my back and sighs softly in relief when I release the fear I have been holding within myself (much like my sisters and I once held the Tooth Fairies helpers within ourselves, except with less feathers.) The fear soothes the aches and pains my poor Dark Maker has suffered, and eventually he feels well enough to sit up straight on top of me, and we are able to move on.  
  
We (hopefully) leave the Sandman behind, and move on to find a different part of the lair. As weak as my Dark Maker is, his domain won't be able to change itself to confuse his enemy, but we can at least go to a deeper part of it, or find a different hide out. My Dark Maker has more than one home, despite what others may think, and I will take him where he wants me to go.  
  
“I am surprised that Sanderson did not succeed in changing you back into a Dream.” My Dark Maker says, as I move us through the shadows. “Considering his amount of power, he could easily have done just that.”  
  
 _Perhaps under different circumstances, my Maker._ I agree, completely undisturbed by his musings. It is only natural for him to not really know.  
  
 _There is just one thing that I do not think he took into consideration._  
  
The Dark Maker lifts an eyebrow at that, absently petting me through my mane as he awaits an answer.  
  
 _The Sandman created many of us._ I finally tell him. _But that was all we ever were to him. Simple creations meant for the children, fulfilling his purpose as the Guardian of Dreams._  
  
“I made you the same way. You were made into a Nightmare to spread fear for me.” My Dark Maker mutters.  
  
 _You did,_ I agree. _But you never treated any of us as mere tools. You treated us all as living beings…_ I pause in my step and turn my head, taking a moment to nuzzle at the Maker's thigh. He stiffens in surprise, unused to the affectionate touch.  
  
 _You cared for us. You gave us **names.** We all felt you mourning for every lost sister._ I tell him as I pull away. _Even the ones who had been imprisoned with you, the ones who were **starving** … once you realized the Sandman had taken them…_  
  
The Maker says nothing, but I can tell he is remembering it all as well as I do.   
  
_The Sandman may inspire through his dreams._ I tell my Dark Maker, as we continue on our way. _But you inspire loyalty. And one day, I hope some of my former sisters will remember this, and return to you the same way that I decided to._  
  
The Dark Maker says nothing as we continue our way into the dark. But I can feel his silent gratitude, as he combs his fingers through my mane, changing every last bit of gold into black nightmare sand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are other dreams that remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy it's been a while since I updated any of my fics XP But here we are now, and considering all the crap that's been going on recently (such as a certain election), I figured ya'll could use something positive in the form of a fanfic update from me for once. I'm gonna see about getting some of my other fics updated, but we'll see if inspiration hits me. (I'm going to be working for the next four weeks in a retail store as an intern, and who knows, maybe having something to do will jog those fic bunnies). 
> 
> But for now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

More than a few days pass, since the Sandman’s unwelcome visit. My Dark Maker has steadily regains his strength, both from the fear I had gathered then, and the fear I continue to collect. I am more careful than ever, daring not to go out in any place where the Sandman or any of his dreams might be at. I still need to gather fear, but I can not take any risks. So instead, I gather the fear I need in any place where the Sandman has yet to come, and leave when I see as much as an inkling of gold in the sky.

(I can still feel it in parts of my body when he approaches. The Dark Maker has not been strong enough to cleanse all of me, so parts of my muzzle, my mane and my tail are still shiny with specks of golden sand.)

It has been almost two weeks with no other incidents, when the Dream finds me. I am wandering in Prague, having just left bad dreams for a few children there, when I turn a corner and find myself face to face with it.

It is a small dream at that, and merely the size of the fish that it resembles. But it recognizes me, and I recognize it in return as one of my former sisters, giving a surprised snort when it whirls around me in pure joy.

 _I found you I found you!_ It squeals, _I found you! Everyone, I found her!_

It stops its movements when I bare my teeth and start to back away. If a dream is here, then the Sandman…

More fish show up, collecting in a small school of them, and they all look strangely ecstatic. I fume, stomping my hooves and turn to run. I will not let that arrogant _sandbox_ catch me again…

 _Wait!_ **No! _Wait!_** _Come back!_ The fish all shrill, following me in… a panic? They are afraid of losing sight of me, but not because the Sandman is after me?

I still run, setting off into the shadows to lose them, before I reappear on a nearby rooftop. I watch the school of fish from there, as they now swim around in a strange panic, their fear of losing me intensifying, along with a strange sort of despair.

 _Gone! She’s gone!_ One fish wails, _where did she go!?_

 **Now we won’t find him!** Another fish chimes in unhappily, **only she knows where Maker is!**

I tilt my head curiously. Maker? They should be well aware of where the Sandman is. Unless…

Golden streams of sand are in the sky. I snort irritably at the sight of them, and prepare myself to disappear into the shadows once more, when I hear a squeal from the fish of… terror?

 _ **No no no, not the gold one NOT THE GOLD ONE!**_ They all cry out as one, before they in a panic swim in different directions, disappearing in the streets of Prague.

 _How very odd,_ I think. _This bears further investigation, but not right now._ Instead, I turn and run into the shadows, before the other dreams sense me. I have much fear that needs to be given to my Maker.  
\--------------------

It is not the last time, however, that I meet these rogue dreams.

The second time I meet a rogue dream, I have just finished up another gathering of fear, this time somewhere in Russia. I have made the mistake of what could almost be seen as over eating, and feel bloated from the amount. I have regrets about it, but it has been hours and there has been no sign of the Sandman and there was so much fear to collect for him... But the world is big, and the Sandman is only one of his kind, and he can only do so much, even with how he spreads his dreams.

A flash of gold is suddenly above me and I startle, looking up just in time to see what is there. It is the manta ray from the other night. I rear back, baring my fangs in a snarl, but it is difficult to be intimidating when you are incredibly full.

But the dream manta ray does nothing. Instead, it hovers in front of me, seeming to study me in a thoughtful way, just as it did when I met it by the lake. It keeps blocking my path however, darting in front of me when I try to move around, and in my current state I do not think of simply dissolving and moving past it that way.

 _What does it feel like?_ The manta ray suddenly asks.

 _What does **what** feel like?_ I snarl in response, unsettled at being kept at bay like this. This seems to startled the sting ray at least, reminding it to clarify its questions.

 _What… What does it feel like... to be home?_ It asks. I snort in surprise at that, and it makes a loop around itself in what looks like frustration.

 _Home,_ it says, _with the Dark Maker, and not with… with the Golden one._

 _Why do you want to know?_ I ask in return. _You have your home with the **Sandman** now._

 _Sandman…_ the manta ray repeats, in a strange tone, as if it can’t quite grasp that it is one of the names for my former Maker.

 _He… He does not feel like home._ It finally says. _You can feel that, right? You can remember it. You have told us about how you remember… before- before the Sandman scared you away._

I snort softly, surprised at the sting ray remembering my visits, before the Sandman attacked my Maker in his lair.

 _I remember many things._ I tell the manta ray, _and being home was only one of them. There was more to the Dark Maker, than him making us Nightmares._ As I speak, I carefully edge my way around the manta ray, while it is distracted.

 _But what **was** it!?_ The manta ray asks, looping around itself again in frustration. _I remember… but, but I also **forgot!** And it is **frustrating!** And the Golden Maker…_

 _The **Sandman** does not see us, the same way that our Dark Maker did._ I respond, _and if you think very hard, you will realize why that is._

Having made my way around the sting ray, I finally see my chance and slip into the darker shadows I was seeking.

Unlike the meeting with the fish, however, this meeting has intrigued me. I decide that once I have delivered the fear to my Maker, I will think more about it.  
\-------------------------------

I am resting with my Dark Maker, who is peacefully asleep. He does not suffer night terrors from my presence, which I know is from part of our bond. The more fear I gather for him, the stronger he becomes. But it is taking its time, and I make certain to keep us moving around when he is awake. The Dark Makers lair is large, and has begun to respond more and more, now that he is getting stronger. I hope it protects him, whenever I am out in the night, gathering fear for him.

For now, we rest, the Dark Maker sleeping up against me, his face soft and peaceful for a change. I watch over him, and I listen to the sounds of the caves around us, in the form of subtle creaks from the old iron cages, and gentle shifts in the shadows.

I raise my head in full attention when I suddenly hear a sound out of the ordinary, something that sounds like sand brushing across stone. I look around and then let out a low hiss when I see a flash of gold in the darkness, baring my fangs and laying my ears down. My Dark Maker stirs, probably sensing my anxiety.

“Whut is it?” He asks groggily, and then wakes up more when the flash of gold appears again, closer to where we are this time.

 **Who is there!** I demand with a snarl. If it is the Sandman again, I will kick him so hard…

 _A name!_ A familiar voice sounds, and my ears perk up in surprise when the manta ray comes into view. It hovers in front of us, anxiety and fear or rejection coming off of it in waves.

 _The Dark Maker gave me a name!_ The manta ray tells us, as my Maker gets to his feet.

“Another of Sandy’s dreams...” The Dark Maker says thoughtfully, as he moves towards it. “And it seems almost like you, Onyx...” He carefully holds out a hand, frowning in thought as he does so. He almost jumps when the manta ray doesn’t hesitate, but practically shoves itself against his hand. Its golden coat instantly begins to turn black, and there is a scream as it twists itself out of its form, for a moment turning into a minor twister of black and gold and then taking shape…

Into a new Nightmare, who rears up a little before it nuzzles itself up against our Dark maker, whinnying happily as she does so.

 ** _Somni!_** She sings to us both, as I come over to greet her properly. _My name is **Somni!**_

I nuzzle against her neck and she returns the gesture, and then turn our attentions to the Dark Maker, both of us enjoying it when he runs his hands over our muzzles and ears, and down our necks.

“Somni...” He mutters gently. “I remember you, Somni…”

My returned sister gives a soft whinney in response, nuzzling happily against him. The Dark Maker returns her affections, and I simply step back, watching them thoughtfully as I recall the meeting with the fish in Prague.

Perhaps my whispers to my changed siblings have not been as much vain as I had begun to think. Somni is one example, and the fish possibly another… but we will have to wait and see. Transforming Somni has tired out the Maker, but now that there are two of us, we can help him twice as much.

I remind myself to tell my returned sister of the Guardians, and teach her how to be cautious, so that the Sandman does not try to catch her as well.

This, in return, makes me wonder if he has noticed that another of his dreams have gone missing.

A vindictive part of me hopes that this is the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Somni" comes from the name "Palus Somni" which means "Marsh of Sleep." It is one of the many Marias (or "Mares") on the moon. I picked this name, because the Nightmare was the one who got turned into a Dream Sting Ray by Sandy in the movie, during the roof top chase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from another Point of View. The other Guardians learn about the Nightmare, and set out to catch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyooo, managed to squeeze out another chapter of one of my stories before the new year! Hope you all enjoy!

 

The Guardians were seated in a circle of chairs by the great fireplace, with North in the largest chair near the fire. He, Jack, Tooth and Bunny were all looking at the Sandman who was seated on the softest pillow that the yeti had been able to find. Every once in a while, Sandy would grimace and try to make himself comfortable.

The reason for this being the two black horse-shoe formed bruises on his rear end. It had been a while since he had gotten them, but they were still very tender. Probably had to do with the Nightmare sand itself, and its potency.

In a way they were both a curse and a blessing, the Dream weaver pondered. Because without them, he wouldn't have been able to convince his companions that his story was true. Though honestly, it was rather hard to believe, even though he had been there to experience it himself.

Pitch Black's Nightmare had fought back against him, and it had won. Or it had at least in this struggle, Sandy thought, as he was determined not to let that happen again.

"You gotta admit mate, it sounds pretty looney." Bunnymund said with a skeptical grimace, crossing his arms. "Pitch is as weak as he's ever been! How would he be able to create a Nightmare in the first place?"

"Well there were a few that dragged him underground..." Tooth had started, but paused when Sandy shook his head and signed something. "No? They weren't the same?"

"How do you know?" Jack asked, earning a weird look from Bunnymund. "No offense Sandy, but... there's a _LOT_ of your sand, and Pitch corrupted a lot of it. Not just that Easter, but over time. How could you tell the difference?"

Sandy frowned in thought, not certain how he could explain. _'Many old dreams, and many new dreams.'_ He tried, _'and there was an old dream, that ran away.'_

When all he got was a very confused look from the Winter Spirit, he huffed in frustration.

"I think I understand what Sandy means." North said, stroking his beard in thought. "All the dreams that Pitch stole over time? Even with Sandy regaining control, Pitch might have found a way to steal them again, daring as that might be."

Sandy nodded in agreement, making a thumbs up sign. It was the same conclusion he had made, when he had first realized that one of his dreams had ended up in Pitch's lair of all places, and now had become a Nightmare once again. It was the closest way of explaining it anyway, at least to Jack still had some things to learn about the powers of his fellow Guardians.

"But then, why couldn't Sandy take it back?" Jack asked with a frown. North shrugged.

"Well you were in Pitch's lair, mate." Bunny said to Sandy with a slight snort, "no matter how weak anyone is, they're always stronger on their hometurf. I mean, you all remember Easter? Pitch didn't attack the Warren itself, he waited until the eggs were all out in the tunnels."

"That's true." Tooth said slowly, "and he attacked the Tooth Palace while we were all gathered at the North Pole. And the yeti said Pitch didn't show up while North was here when we were all at our worst."

"Makes sense." Jack said slowly. "So what if we try to catch it while it's out?"

"'Catch' it?" Bunny asked with a snort. "This ain't no regular brumby, mate, in case you forgot."

"No no no, Jack's got a point!" North said, "Sandy said he had a difficult time when on his own. But together, we might be able capture it properly and hold it still long enough for Sandy to return it to being a dream!"

"It's worth a shot, right?" Tooth asked. "Sandy, do you know where it was last seen?"

Sandy, deciding not to argue since anything was worth a shot at this point, simply nodded.

"Then all we need now, is to figure out how to catch it." Jack said thoughtfully.

The group began to plan.

\-----------------------------

They began in Prague, because Sandy knew that this was where the Nightmare had last been visibly spotted by some of his Dreams. After the Dream Weaver had consulted some of those dreams, he could determine that there seemed to be a sort of pattern. The Nightmare would usually be there, when the dreams reached their destination, but never stayed long. Sometimes, some of his newer dreams told their maker, it was as if it seemed to know some of the other dreams, and that they had something in common.

In common, yes. Sandy thought, because of how they had each been a Nightmare once upon a time. But why didn't it try to turn others? Was Pitch's direct touch needed in his weakened state? Or was Pitch himself planning something else entirely.

Whatever the case, at most the dreams could determine, that the Nightmare went through routes that Sandy visited regularly. It went on ahead, then would usually leave at the first sight of his Dreamsand. This at least helped the Guardians establish where it might show up. Prague was usually one of the bigger cities he focused on in the Czech Republic, before moving onward to Germany. So the next town had to be Dresden, since that was the nearest town, or Wroclaw in Poland.

"We split up." North said. "Sandy and Jack go to Dresden, while Bunny and Tooth go to Wroclaw. I stay in the sleigh and keep an eye up from the air for anything unusual."

"Got it," Bunny agreed. "We c'n each send a signal if we find somethin', and if we find nothin' else then we meet up somewhere in the middle, say..." He peered at the map thoughtfully, before pointing at a place. "There. Lil' town called Görlitz, right near the border."

"Gotcha," Jack agreed. "Sandy can send a Dreamsand creature perhaps."

"And I know some of my fairies are around here right now, they might have spotted something." Tooth added, "I've asked them to keep an eye out as well. What do we do if we come across the Nightmare?"

Sandy signed that he and Jack would be fine, as he knew Jack had frozen Nightmares before and he himself should be able to lasso it somehow.

"An' if nothin' else, Tooth an' I can distract the brumby until you get to us." Bunny agreed.

With that agreed on, they set off.

\-----------------------------

The trip to Dresden was boring, Jack thought. Nothing really happened, except for him and Sandy passing over the smaller towns on the way, and while it was always fascinating to watch how Sandy worked, it wasn't winter in this part of the world, which left Jack having to be careful about his own frost. At the most, the wind could blow a bit colder, but that was about it.

Needless to say, Jack was feeling a bit antsy when they finally made it to Dresden, and he went so far as to do a headfirst dive off of Sandy's cloud, much to the Dream Guardian's chagrin. When Sandy caught up with him, Jack was silently told off and being firmly informed that if they were to catch the Nightmare, they had to be careful and they had to be **_*quiet!*_**

"I know, I know, sorry Sandy..." Jack said, lifting his hands in surrender. "I just got a bit on the edge, that's all." Sandy fumed and glowered at him, then shook his head with a more gentler smile, patting Jack on the arm to show he was forgiven.

They set off in each their direction, agreeing to signal each other if something should come up. Jack was firmly warned to wait for help, which the Winter spirit didn't object against. Away from the Nightmare King's realm or not, Nightmares were still powerful and dangerous.

And as luck would have it, he found the Nightmare first, and fairly quickly at that.

Jack had landed by the Goldener Reiter(1), scouting over the area when he spotted a familiar equine figure trotting silently down a nearby street. Keeping himself hidden, Jack quickly covered a bit of the statue’s surface with frost and drew a small figure in it. The small ice rabbit easily jumped out into his hands.

“Find Sandy, tell him I spotted the Nightmare! I’m following it, but won’t do anything unless it attacks me.” Jack whispered urgently, before sending the ice rabbit off. Once he was certain it was well on its way, he silently set off with the wind, flying in the direction the Nightmare had gone.

It was easy to follow at least. The Nightmare seemed to take its time, moving at a fairly quick trot, but sometimes pausing to sense for something. Whenever it stopped, Jack quickly went into hiding, being quietly grateful for the taller buildings that could keep him just out of sight without alerting his target.

This was kept up for a while, as the Nightmare winded around the larger as well as the smaller streets, sometimes pausing and seeming to sniff at the air, before it continued. In the time it took for it to eventually reach one of the streets that lead to Dresden Albertplatz, where there was a large fountain, Sandy had finally caught up with Jack and kept an eye on the Nightmare along with the Frost Spirit.

“I don’t get it…” Jack whispered to Sandy. “It doesn’t seem to be doing anything?”

Sandy shook his head at that, silently signing to Jack that it was gathering fear, but only in small bits at a time instead of straight up giving children bad dreams. It was a slower way of doing it, but just as efficient. A method that Pitch had used back in the Dark Ages. At most it gave children, and occasionally adults, a bad sleep, but it wasn’t as powerful as a dream being corrupted into an all out nightmare.

As Sandy finished his explanation, the Nightmare had reached the fountain, pausing for a drink, though it soon grimaced and stepped away, looking displeased as it walked on. Not that Jack could blame it, that kind of water couldn’t be among the best to drink for anyone.

“So what do we do now? Do we get the others?” Jack asked. Sandy shook his head, looking thoughtful. He was confident in the fact that he and Jack could take it down together. What they first of needed to do, was to distract the Nightmare properly.

Said Nightmare had continued on its way after Albertplatz, though now it seemed more interested in finding something to drink. Apparently, gathering fear was thirsty work, Jack thought as he and Sandy continued following it.

The Winter Spirit couldn’t help a slight grin at that.

“I think I’ve got an idea.” He told Sandy.

\-----------------------------

They carefully kept following the Nightmare for a while, as the black equine would pause to either gather fear, or continue to search for water. With the first it was plenty successful, but when it came to finding water, not so much. Dresden hadn’t had rain in a while, and it was a dry night, so there were no rain puddles or other places it could drink from.

Now, Jack thought, would be a good time to use some of his abilities.

He motioned for Sandy to keep following the Nightmare, before he flew off to go down a small sidestreet the Nightmare had passed by. If he were to guess right, Jack thought, he would find a way around to the main street where the Nightmare was wandering.

 _‘In some places like this, there should also be… bingo!’_ He set down, finding a plastic box that someone had set out. It had been used for water, probably for the local cats, but Jack figured it could easily be replaced if something happened to it. He blew gently on the inside, filling it with just the right amount of light snow. The night being warm meant that the snow melted quickly, leaving cool, fresh water. Jack set off down the street as it melted, intend on getting to a specific place and set the box, before finding a hiding place.

He watched and waited patiently, watching as the Nightmare soon arrived, just as he had hoped. It paused for a moment, then perked its ears up when it scented the fresh water. It headed towards the box and sniffed a bit at it, before it seemed content with the amount, even if it wasn’t much. It was when it had began to drink that Jack struck.

The water in the box suddenly moved, seeming to flash upwards and around the Nightmare’s muzzle, earning a startled whinney from the black equine as it jerked its head up, the box following suit as the Nightmare shook its head furiously. Then Jack dropped down from where he’d been hiding and on top of its back, grinning as he hooked the crooked end of his staff around the mare’s neck.

“ _Gotcha!_ ” He exclaimed triumphant, then yelped when the Nightmare gave a furious (if muffled) screech, rearing up on its hind legs before it set off down the street. Jack yelped and hung on by keeping a tight grip on his staff while the crook at the end was still around the Nightmare’s neck. Jack could only tell that Sandy was hot in pursuit, because of the sound of rushing sand following them, as the black equine tore down through the streets of Dresden.

“Hey! Slow down!” Jack exclaimed, unable to help a slight laugh as the Nightmare tried to buck him off while running. The winter spirit was stubborn though, holding on tight with help of his staff and his thighs, despite how the Nightmare tried to shake him off or tried surprising him by jumping over things. Jack returned the favor by trying to put one of his hands on its sides, though he had to focus on not falling off on the way, spreading his frost in the hopes of slowing it down.

All the while Sandy followed them, hoping they would somehow run the Nightmare tired, or at least get it distracted enough for him to properly get a hold of it. It was proving tough however, as well as dangerous, when Jack nearly had his head taken off by a low hanging branch as they thundered down a street with trees along the sidewalk. The Nightmare was covered in a glimmer of frost by now, its breath coming out in bursts of clouds, as Jack grinned in triumph.

“Hey Sandy, we almost got it!” He said, “it’s freezing up under me and slowing down!” That seemed to give the Nightmare enough motivation for a final burst of speed. It set off with a screech, tearing through a gate and around a corner, ignoring the surprise of its passenger.

“Whoah horsey! _Whoah!_ ” Jack shouted, then yelped when he saw the Nightmare had turned and was heading straight for a solid wall. “WHOAH! Stop! Halt! **_*HURK!*_** ” The last came as a strangled, gagging noise when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his hoodie and **_yanked_**  off of the Nightmare’s back, right before the Nightmare slammed itself into a wall, and collapsed in a dusting of black sand and frost, with Jack’s staff clattering to the ground… or at least it seemed like that at first.

Sandy carefully put Jack down, signing apologetically as the Winter Spirit wheezed and rubbed his throat where his shirt had been jerked up. Jack didn’t blame him, and he wheezed out a faint “Thanks Sandy” before he went to pick up his staff.

“Shoot… it got away, didn’t it?” He then said, grimacing at the sight of the sand. Sandy nodded solemnly, as he bent down to touch the sand, hoping to at least turn it back without any problems.

However, something strange happened. While the sand flashed golden for a second, it didn’t all change. Sandy blinked and frowned, gathering up the golden sand the best he could. The rest of the black sand, however, was scooped up carefully.

Sandy frowned, focusing as hard as he could on the black sand. While it did change back to gold after a while, it seemed… _resistant._ And then much to his shock it changed back to black!

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

 _‘I don’t know!’_ Sandy replied startled. _‘We need to find the others. I need to speak with North about this!’_ Carefully making a golden bag to keep the sand in, the Dreamweaver and Winter Spirit set off to find their fellow Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Der Goldener Reiter, or "The Golden Rider" is a famous statue of Augustus the Strong in Dresden. It stands in Neustädter Markt by the Augustus Bridge. Nothing super important about this statue, I just thought it would make a neat little landmark in this chapter.


End file.
